


Food for the body, mind, and soul

by stjarna



Series: 25 Days Christmas Romance Challenge and AoS Advent 2017 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2017, All mistakes are my own, Both is good, F/M, Fitz is mowing the lawn and it does certain things to Jemma, Fluff, Prompt: Food, T rating cause sort of sexual content implied, a lot of fluff, and horniness, are you still reading the tags because they may have gotten away from me a little, but honestly I've been meaning to write this fic and am just kind of forcing it to fit the prompt, but really I probably could have gone with General Audiences, or Both, or Fitz-induced horniness, pregnancy-induced horniness, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: 'Cause when your friends gives you this compliment...... you get tempted. (don't worry, it's not 10k... 1k will have to do)





	Food for the body, mind, and soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> Thank you to @lilsciencequeen for always inspiring me and inspiring me to write silly things sometimes :)

Jemma lifted the teabag, dipping it a few more times into the steaming hot water, before removing it from her cup. She reached down to open the cupboard under the sink, pulled out the trash containers with one hand and dumped the teabag into the small compost compartment, before shoving the containers back into the cupboard and closing the door with her foot. She washed her hands in the sink, briefly glancing up and out the window, a smile flashing across her face.

She reached for the upper cabinet and got out the sugar, then retrieved a small spoon from the drawer and added two spoonful of sugar to her tea. Her ears picked up the monotone motor noise from outside, and once again she peeked out the window over the sink, the corners of her mouth ticking up reflexively as she looked across their sunbathed yard.

She wandered over to the fridge and pulled out the cream, humming contentedly, as she poured a splash into her cup. She opened the fridge again, putting the cream back in its place, and sighed happily when she closed the door and her eyes caught sight of the ultrasound pictures they’d hung up only a few days ago.

She picked up her tea and walked through the living room to the large glass door that lead to their porch. She opened the door, inhaling the clean summer air. It was early June, the temperatures still fairly mild, but the sun shone down strong, the trees on their property only offering limited spots of shade. The scent of her tea mixed with the smell of planted flowers and freshly cut grass. She walked out onto the porch and leaned her forearms on the railing, her eyes wandering to the far end of their yard. She took a sip of her tea, a smile ghosting across her lips as she watched Fitz push the mower back and forth across the lawn.

His eyes were fixed on the task at hand, his forehead slightly wrinkled. He was listening to music, wearing a pair of jeans that did amazing things for his bum, and a simple grey T-shirt underneath a thin plaid, flannel button-up. Sweat stains had started to form on his back and under his armpits. He wiped across his forehead with the heel of his hand, before giving the mower another push. His sleeves were rolled back, exposing his forearms, the shape of his clearly defined, lean muscles. Jemma bit her lower lip, inhaling deeply, before taking another sip of her tea, even though she already felt plenty warm on the inside.

“Oh, monkey, how can your daddy make such a simple task look so very, very sexy?” Jemma quietly asked her baby bump, letting her hand glide across her swollen stomach. “Although, he’d probably argue that it’s far from simple, rather tedious.”

She watched Fitz bending down to pick up a large twig, which had fallen from one of the trees and got in his way. Jemma raised an eyebrow; a smile creeping to her face at the sight of his adorably and perfectly shaped little tush. He straightened up, tossing the twig over the short stonewall fence, before returning to his mover, pulling the started cord a few times until the loud, monotone motor roared back up.

Jemma’s stomach churned in excitement at the sight. She sighed, looking dreamily at her husband, the father of her unborn child. Mowing the lawn. Mowing the lawn and looking mighty fine doing it. She certainly didn’t mean to reduce him to his physical attributes. She’d fallen in love with him for his kind heart, his sharp mind, his loyalty, his openness. But in moments like these, watching him being physical, sweaty, and downright sexy from his curls dripping with sweat down to his worn-out and grass-streaked sneakers… well, his physical attributes were certainly something Jemma allowed herself to admire.

She drank more of her tea, wetting her lips, not to catch the taste of her Earl Grey, but because Fitz had stopped, lifting his shirt and using the hem to wipe the sweat from his face. Jemma stared at his pale stomach, the fine trail of fuzzy hair emerging from his jeans and ending by his belly button. It certainly was no six-pack, but it was a rather well formed stomach, soft enough to be cuddly, but not too wobbly. Jemma’s mind drifted off as she daydreamed, imagining her fingers tracing this little trail down, and down, only to disappear in Fitz’s—

“Like what you’re seeing?”

Fitz’s voice ripped Jemma from her daydream. He stood, smiling mischievously at her, one hand on the handle of the mower, the other, placed on his hip.

Jemma grinned, feeling a slight blush creep up her cheeks. She took a sip of her tea, hoping it would look rather nonchalant.

“How much longer do you think you’ll be?” she called across the yard towards him.

Fitz chuckled, walking a few steps to the stonewall fence and grabbing a bottle of water he’d set down on it. “Pregnancy got you horny again?” he teased, twisting the bottle open and thirstily gulping down half of its content. A few drips of water ran down his chin and Jemma inhaled a sharp breath.

“ _You_ got me horny again.” Jemma smirked, placing one hand on her hip as if to scold him for the effect he had on her libido.

Fitz laughed out loud, fanning his arms to the side and shrugging. “I’m mowing the lawn. It’s loud. I’m sweaty. Dirty. That’s doing it for you?”

Jemma raised her brow, suggestively. “You have no idea.”

Another wave of laughter shook Fitz’s body. He beamed at Jemma, lifting his chin in her direction. “I need a few more minutes.”

Jemma pursed her lips, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She took a long, slow sip of her tea, just to keep him waiting for an answer a bit longer.

“Hurry up,” she called over to him. “I’ll be upstairs, getting the shower ready… for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088855)


End file.
